gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Flevans Team
The Rory-Sam Team is a page for all the hardcore shippers of Sam and Rory. This beautiful relationship started in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Referred to as Sory, Ram, Flevans or Flanevans. *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship that couple, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize that page, *You can't sign more than once, *No inappropriate pictures. *You cannot sign for someone else. Please follow These few simple rules to make this team page, as well as the Glee Wiki, a safe and fun place to be! Hi there, Flevans shippers! Welcome, Sponsors, to the peaceful village that is RamVille. Please don't be shy, come out to play! We don't have any ship wars here, and we do not start them. This place allows us to express our devotion talk about anything related. *They have such great chemistry it is undeniable. *They have had at least three scenes involving them in one episode alone, showing that RIB likes them. *#The First Locker Scene where Rory drops his books. *#The Scene in the Auditorium where Rory doesn't accept Sam's offer for a ride home. *#The Scene in which the pair is collecting money for charity. *Before Rory sang Home, when he said he's "grown to love each and every single one you," the camera turns to Sam first. Relationship #BlaineIsAmazing #NayaRiveraFan15 #"I'm through excepting limits, cause someone says there so, Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know!" 20:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) #Personally, I perfer the name Roam. ROAMER 4 LIFE! UndercoverGleek1 # [[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful']] ✭ # Did you love me? Yes, especially now. # {Kurt's Boy 86: Defying Gravity Since Birth}Brittana and Flevans Shipper #--Just come out so we can talk...or sing about it. #✎Abc is just easy as 123✎ #Adani23 #Kathy22 #Andy I Am. And I Don't Like Green Eggs and Ham #DoubleDdog09 Whatcha Doing On Your Back? AAAH You Should Be Dancin! YEAH! #RandomRambler #Sinn1996 #makelayladapper #Notevensory #blackcage #candy--warh0l #SoryGleek #Helios Knight #Air_wing #QFabrayGleek4eva #djulienr (Sory is my OTP <3) # Little<^>Monster<^>Gaga # IShipQuick #Go Flevans! #StevenGleeks #[[User:IceBerry|. ❅ IceBerry ❅ .]] #Glengleek Shake it out ! Shake it out! #'★talk★Svwiki99★blog★ ' #Strykerkid #RobHiro02 #Dano1163 # #WeWantKlisses #UK1 #Cat5sparkles #Vick93 #AnnieeRivera #Vitorvmb21 # #Carman39 #HermioneGleek # # # # Friendship #BlaineIsAmazing #FlyWithBrokenWings #Gleek090892 #Brittana_glee We found love in a hopeless place #[[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] #PauArg #MamaUmbridge #I can't believe what you did to my body; #♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ #Personally, I like the name Roam. ROAMER 4 LIFE! UndercoverGleek1 #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek Life's To Short to Even Care at All #ATLA Gleek #Samchel fan #That special place she lives in,yeah,it's beautiful-But someone has to help her cross the road #GleeGenerations #"Married by 30 Legally!!!" #EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs #Elvah1 #Bartiefan101 #Kathy22 #Glee-is-gleek #WillDaGleek #RoamingwithSamcedes #♥ Say hello to your reflection, Be yourself, your true perfection.♥ #Rian Anderson #Br0dxwerc #Lunaagleek #GleeUser # #You've Been Hit By A Smooth Criminal #KurtGirl13 #SlusheeFacial #Mr.KurtHummel #IHasTroutyMouth #LovesMeSomeKurt #Veterangleefan #I love you baby, River Deep-Mountain High #QuickForeverr #"I'm through excepting limits, cause someone says there so, Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know!" 21:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) #Dream as if you'll live forever Live as if you'll die today #IShipQuick #I Love You Trouty Mouth! #Go Flevans! #LukeShakespearee. #They tried to take away my tots, but I said hell to the naw. #Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek #GleeFan95 #KCisaGleek98 #StevenGleeks #FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes #Paco.haley #UnholyTrinity #PatLoThe Warbler #'♪RobHiro02♫' #Glengleek Shake it out ! Shake it out! #Dano1163 #Rory sugar123 #Brittanalovers #I'm With Stoopid-Talk to the stoopid one. 16:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) #Soondegrassistar1 #Freak_For_Finchel #LunevilleKlaineWolfstar #JadeGagaOlly #UK1 #NayaSantanaLopez01 #Cat5sparkles #Vick93 #AnnieeRivera #Camigleekrusher #Brittanalovers #Vitorvmb21 #Sweetgleek #Spimax #Gleekgirllosersam #Carman39 #HermioneGleek #Cherryemily27 #GabyMEL #Myers1978 # # # #MarauderingGleek #CatalinaSw33t #Geoff109 # # There is no royalty here. Everyone is equal.' ' Tumblr lwc22tzt6c1qiqh8to4 250.gif TheFlevansTeam3.gif Sam + rory1.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-05-03h51m25s43 - Copy.png _d_2.png tumblr_lwfgmsJkMf1qi4pl3o1_500.jpg|blue christmass without flevans Rorypamphlet.jpg Sory.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-21h09m35s88.png 310GLEEEp310Sc2021-3480938740894885025.jpg Bromance-glee-collage-778796156710279909.jpg tumblr_lyrej8H1z21qhz7wbo1_500.png tumblr_m1b25s5X7B1rso96fo1_500.png Tumblr lxd2d5vvcU1qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr m191qcxslc1rso96fo4 250.png Flanny.png Tumblr m3s2elibBJ1qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr lyqowoUT1s1qbmriao1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyp4btkWA91qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr lzlkgoxOGN1qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr lxv8m1Suic1qjdfeqo1 500.jpg Tumblr luvoeeW6191qjdfeqo1 500.jpg Tumblr lx7l7w0zAg1qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr lwnr9vpqEI1qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr lx3p8ek1Sp1qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr m4287wQwjG1ru4jifo1 500.jpg flevans.gif flevans_love.gif FLEVANSFTW.gif Tumblr lzqamkSn2r1qiqh8to1 500.gif Tumblr lz4mwmZsE71qbmriao2 250.png Tumblr lwo65smUZE1r7fnpto1 500 - Copy.jpg Tumblr lwioewUHL81qiqh8to1 500.png Tumblr lw80iykO6y1qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr lx586nZJg21qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr lyga3t0E301qbmriao1 500.png Tumblr lwkjw17k581qbmriao1 500 - Copy.png Sorychang2.gif Sorychang3.gif Sorychang1.gif 310GLEEEp310Sc2021-3480938740894885025.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-23-12h12m10s165.png 488px-Tumblr lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1 500.jpg DTKICFlevans.jpg FlevansTeam1.gif TheFlevansTeam3.gif Tumblr lzq4qji7ov1qiqh8to1 500.gif sorykiss.gif Feel free to add as much as you desire! *Blugo34 If you see anything that needs fixing and don't know how to do it yourself, please contact any one of these users on their message walls so they can take care of it. Thank you for visiting the page! Category:Teams